Valmar Isles
A set of islands about a week away from Freeport. It serves as the main trading hub and base of operations for the Valmar Confederacy. Geography The Valmar Isles have four main islands, including a rock arch that leads to Tradelands waters. Each island is owned by a Founder and different laws are applied to each one. Laws are openly displayed in areas where people may see them. "The Gate To Freedom", Rock Arch A Rock arch crafted by E833, a former member of Valmar. It was erected as a monument to the claiming of the Isles. Shimmering Isle The Shimmering Isle is known for its deep swamps where ash often resides. Its main city Point Light, overlooks Fort Beacon. It was the first island that the Valmar discovered. It is rumored that its swamps hold a deadly disease that if contracted may turn one into a crippled monstrosity. It is the only place to have a Immigration Office and Shep's Kraken Tavern. ''A Grand Meeting Hall resides in the center of Point Light as well as the Fleet Admirals personal office. Petite Isle A lush pine and spruce forested isle known for its beautiful beaches and port size. Caponia, named after its owner Admiral OGIACapone, is the islands only city. It overlooks the northwest side of Fort Beacon. Its main export is Pine, Ebony and Spruce. The bright city is home to a ''War Office and Fleet Registration Office, its civilian locations include The Musket Armory and The Eggscellent Cannonsmiths. Rosemore The large and jagged cliffs and rocks may seem like a unideal place for drydocks, however the Production and Distribution Office in Tiamat insists it must stay. Rosemore is the longest island out of the four, as well as the most productive. It produces the majority of Silver and Iron that is used in the Confederacy’s arsenal. It is the only place that has a Production and Distribution Office as well as an Auditorium. Rosemore is the proud home of the Confederacy's Dry Dock. Its owner, Admiral Human12542, insists the populace have access to the supplies to study the fine arts. Fort Beacon A small rocky island in the center of the three main isles. It houses the training location for the fleet, as well as the Barracks, The Armory and a Jail. Its fort gets its name from the massive light house in the center, that illuminates the rocks that surround the islands. As well as serves as a "Beacon” for all those who wish to be safe from tyranny. Lore While the Valmar fleet was hunting the Kraken, a pair of an Atlas (the Lucky Lucy) and Astraeus (the Salute) were caught in a storm. Both vessels were blown towards an archipelago, which is now known as the Valmar islands. The Atlas ran aground, and lost most of its cargo. The Astraeus crew and survivors of the lost Atlas decided to set up a settlement on one of the isles using the recoverable supplies and wreck of the Atlas. Over time, the islands became the operating base of the Valmar Confederacy. According to Villar The Dock Guard, there is only a Fox (The Trust) currently stationed to the simple job of Ferry. Trivia * Even though HashHash10 is one of the Founders, he is not mentioned to have an island. However, he does own Bay Isle, an isle that is outside the main three. It is often visited by Pirates and Outlanders alike. * Many residents say anyone who is not born on the isle or part of the colony are “Outlanders,” and will be treated with little interest. * A number of easter eggs reside all over the map, some in hidden areas. * The strange disease in the swamps of Shimmering Isle are rumored to have been engineered to keep campers out. * Rules vary per island, often displayed in open public areas to prevent loiters. * Valmars Code Of Conduct is openly displayed in the Grand Hall. * The ruins on the smaller island next to Petite Isle are said to be from previous inhabitants. However, no records exist at this time of who they were and when they lived there Category:Locations Category:Factions